


When Vaulting Goes Wrong

by sunflowerfromthefog



Series: Stuck in the Wall Kink [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape, Sexual Assault, Smut, stuck in wall kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfromthefog/pseuds/sunflowerfromthefog
Summary: Inspired by the few times I tried to vault in DBD and ended up just freezing there until the killer came.





	When Vaulting Goes Wrong

Once again you found yourself running through a thick fog beneath full moonlight. If it weren’t for the psychopath in a mask chasing you you might have been able to enjoy the ambiance of the creepy place, but...you glanced behind you, noticing that your attacker was catching up. The smile painted on his mask was a little too cliche 90’s killer for your taste, as was his often mocking statements. He kinda of made you miss The Shape’s silence.  
“Where you going baby?” he called, knife in the air and ready to slice through your skin at the first chance it got. “I told you I--ah, ah!”  
Finally, you thought. While Legion, or Frank as he called himself, was able to catch up in quick bursts it didn’t last forever. You dashed forward into a labyrinth of brick walls and narrow alleys, hoping you’d be able to lose sight of him long enough for him to get bored of you. You crouched down, desperate for a moment to catch your breath as you listened for Frank’s steps.  
Your heart pumped furiously, desperate to push more adrenaline through your veins and get you out of this terrifying situation. Maybe it would be terrifying if you hadn’t been through it a few times already, and Frank had actually killed you before.  
It was strange being in a trial with a killer that showed you mercy. You would say you weren’t sure why he did it, but the time he did manage to catch you coming out of a locker reminded you he had other things he wanted to do with you. You shivered at the memory, trying to force it away and focus on the now. But the feeling of him pressed against you in the locker, surrounded by darkness and the only sounds between you were heavy breaths was too invading. Thank God David had managed to find you and pull Frank off of you before things went too far...before you let them get too far. That was what had scared you more than anything--the idea that had David not shown up you would have been oddly willing to give into Frank’s unruly charm.  
“Hey baby,” a voice said. You blinked, shook back to reality by the voice of the very man you were thinking about. His mask grinned at you as he crouched beside you, head tilted with his knife dangling between his fingertips. “Miss me?”  
You swore loudly and leapt to your feet, half expecting the knife to plunge into your back as you turned. You made if the two feet to the window, ready to jump over it and give yourself a bit of space between you and Frank when something caught your middle. You were halfway through the window, your arms ready to toss you into a roll on the other side when thin spindly arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you in place. “What the fuck?”  
You kicked at the air, pounding your hands against the black branches that kept you from your escape but it was to no avail. You clawed at the bricks, trying to push yourself forward or pull yourself back. It was nearly impossible as your toes just barely brushed against the grass below.  
“That’s a new one,” Frank said behind you.  
“Shit,” you muttered, trying to look at him over your shoulder. Sweat dripped into your eyes, making it difficult to make out exactly where he was looking. When he gave your ass a quick slap you figured it out. “Don’t touch me!”  
“Why not?” he questioned. Frank began to palm your ass over your dress, fingers digging in hard and spreading your cheeks however he liked. Oh how you regretted being taken into the fog while wearing a dress. Why couldn’t it have been during a workout? A nice pair of sweats and a sweater would have been perfect for this hell, but no, you were stolen from a summer festival while wearing a sundress.  
You kicked at him but he was stronger than he looked and easily forced himself between your knees. His gloved hands grabbed your ankles, forcing them still as he laughed. “Damn, I musta been a good boy in a previous life to get this.” His hands began to slide up your legs. The leather travelled over your calves, along your thighs, giving them a hard squeeze as well before flipping the skirt of your dress up to rest on your waist. Frank went on, “Do you think you were a good girl? Or were you a naughty girl?”  
“Shut up!” you ordered. “Since when does the entity stop us from going through the windows? What the hell is going on?”  
You’re met with silence from Frank, though his hands begin to feel along your behind once more. You hate to admit it but his ministrations are starting to have an effect on you. There’s a warmth in your core that you haven’t felt for some time, and your legs are beginning to tire from kicking so much. No matter how you try to move it doesn’t deter Frank from his actions.  
His thumbs hook beneath the band of your panties, sliding them up and down along your skin. He began to get dangerously close to your entrance and you feared what might happen if he discovered you were starting to get a little wet.  
“Stop!” you shouted.  
“Nah,” he replied, “don’t think I will.” Frank’s hands finally came off of you, only for you to hear the rustling of fabric. “And to answer my question from earlier, I think you’ve been very naughty. Always running away from me, jumping over windows and pallets and giving me a glimpse of these cute little daisies.” He plucked at the band of your panties and pulled them high before letting go, allowing them to snap back against your skin. You let out a small gasp at the light sting, your internal muscles clenching.  
With ungloved hands, Frank slid your underwear down your legs to your knees. He had to take a step back to get them off, and you took the opportunity to kick at him again. Your left foot connected with his shin, earning you a grunt. But his task was complete, and your panties now dangled from one ankle. Again, Frank grabbed hold of your legs and kept them apart, allowing himself back between them.  
“Don’t you dare touch me you dirty freak,” you said, fists pounding against the bricks. While you knew there was nothing you could do, you weren’t about to give up.  
Frank grumbled something under his breath then added, louder, “Very naughty indeed.”  
There was a loud sound of something whipping through the air before it connected with your right cheek. You let out a scream at the sudden sting on your skin. Two more whacks and you realized what it was; he was hitting you with his gloves.  
“You need to learn to respect how nice I’m being,” Frank told you, giving you another hit. His left hand gripped at your hip, keeping your wiggling ass as still as possible while giving you your punishment. “I always let you escape and not once have you thanked me. Now, I’m not one for manners but come on, babe, I think I deserve something in return, don’t you?”  
“No!” Your hands were flat against the bricks, nails starting to dig in as each hit he gave you made your skin burn hotter and hotter. You wanted to close your legs, give yourself some relief to the pressure between them but all you did was squeeze your thighs around Frank’s.  
He began to switch the cheeks he hit, going left and right in quick succession. It wasn’t long until tears fell down your cheeks, and Frank’s excitement became evident. You wailed, feeling his clothed erection rub against your lower lips. “Stop, please stop! Just kill me already! I’m sorry!”  
Oddly enough, he listened to your pleas. You sniffled, breaths coming in quick gasps as you tried to make sense of your blurry surroundings. You heard Frank drop his gloves to the ground, giving you a moment of hope.  
He asked, “You’re fucking sorry, babygirl? What for? I wanna know.” His right hand groped at your thigh, spreading your legs a little wider as he inched forward. Gripping your hips with both hands, now, he ground himself against your entrance. His jeans rubbed against your clit, giving just enough rough attention to send a jolt of electricity up your spine. You gasped, unable to answer. He repeated the movement, noticing your reaction. “I’m waiting…”  
Frank’s thumbs began to knead your behind, rubbing the harsh sting into a dull ache. You covered your mouth with one hand, a moan nearly escaping at the sensation. Frank chuckled. “Are you sorry for always rejecting me?” he questioned. “Sorry for slamming a pallet on my head last time we met?” His grinding stopped, but he kept pressed against you. His hands shifted to move up your ass, your waist, until they were snug beneath your dress and cupping your breasts. “Or maybe you’re just real fucking sorry now that you know I’m gonna use your sweet little body any way I want and you got no way of escaping?”  
Frank began to roll your nipples between his thumb and index fingers, forcing them to stand at attention. When you let out a half sob half whine, he bent far over you, pulling you flush against his chest. His mask was up, allowing his breath to slide across your earlobe as he whispered, “Maybe if you beg I’ll be nice. Just like you were saying,” his tone turned mocking, “‘please, stop, please’!” He bit at your neck, giving your nipples a pinch before releasing them and leaning back.  
With one hand still covering your mouth you weren’t sure what to do. He had all the power, and as the last one in the trial there was nobody about to come to your rescue. Still, you knew this wasn’t going to end in your favour. “Fuck you!”  
You thought that would earn you another slap, but instead Frank laughed. He patted your behind gently. “You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve been in this kinda situation. And of all the girls I’ve been with you know what they hate the most?”  
“Your monologuing?”  
He pinched your left cheek, making you squeak. “The pleasure. Not to brag, but I know my way around the playground that is your body. See, it’s fun hearing you scream and cry for me to stop, really gets me hard, but what’s even better is you screaming and crying for me to stop because you’re cumming so hard on my cock.”  
The warmth of Frank’s thighs between your legs vanished, replaced with his hands pushing them open and tilting you forward. Apparently that small movement was allowed by the entity’s rules.  
When Frank’s tongue gave a swip across your slit you had to cover your mouth with both hands. He gave two more long licks, testing out what part made you squirm in his grip before circling your clit slowly. You kicked at the air, but were too easily trapped.  
“See?” Frank said. “All you girls say no, say you don’t want it but look how fucking wet you are! You just gotta be shown your place is all.”  
“I don’t want this!” you cried. “Please, I don’t want this I don’t want--ah!”  
Frank began to swirl his tongue around your clit, a hard pressure forming in your core. He would chuckle at times, sending vibrations through you that felt better than you would ever admit to him or to yourself. You wouldn’t admit that he was right, too. The pleasure you were feeling made this all the worse.  
“Nng, stop…” Your breaths were coming in quick gasps as Frank slid his tongue inside you. It swiped around a moment before pulling out and sliding along your inner lips.  
“Mmm,” Frank said, pulling his mouth off of you, “what a view. Maybe I should steal that other guys camera just to get a memento of this.”  
Before you could spit venom at him one of his fingers prodded your entrance. It slid in easily, another finger rubbing along your sensitive nub. He moved his finger in and out of you, seemingly pleased with the gasps and squeaks he was drawing from you. He soon added a second finger and scissored them, making you moan. The tightness in your core that you kept trying to resist built higher now, and the more Frank rubbed inside of you the harder it was to hold back. You felt like it would snap at any moment, forcing you to beg, “Stop, please, don’t do this. I just...not like this, please!”  
You weren’t sure what else you could do other than beg. But then Frank pulled his fingers out of you, and stood. You tried to even your breathing, turning around to get a look at the man that was dominating you. His mask was resting on top of his head and a little to the side, a wicked grin on his lips. Through the moonlight you could just make out the tattoo on his neck and chest, but his was the way his eyes were hooded that you knew your begging had only pleased him more. You looked forward, your neck hurt from straining. Your entire body began to hurt, from the sting of your asscheeks to the dull ache in your stomach from being held on the window ledge for so long.  
“All right then,” Frank said. You heard him unzip his pants, a rustling, and then something hot prodding at your hole. “Daddy’s turn.”  
You let out another sob, covering your face with both hands. Frank mocked, “Don’t worry baby, you’re gonna feel real good. And you’re gonna feel it all.”  
Frank began to push into you, your body so worked up it gave him little resistance. You couldn’t stop your walls from clenching around him as he slowly moved his hips forward, every inch making you burn. When his hips were flush against yours you could feel the tip of his head kissing your cervix, making you groan. He didn’t give you much time to adjust as he pulled out and forced himself back in, hands on your hips with a bruising grip as if you could escape if you tried hard enough.  
“Fuck,” he muttered, “even after working you up you’re still tight. God damn baby, am I the first guy you’ve been with since coming here? Or am I your first guy ever?” He chuckled. “Yeah, I bet I’m your first. Fuck, that’s hot. You like this? Daddy making you feel good for your first time?” He began to thrust harder, making your breasts bounce and skin scrape along the bricks with each push.  
“No!” you shouted. You weren’t sure which question of his you were answering but it was the only word you could form. The only would you could think of. It ran through your mind, forcing it’s way past your lips over and over and over. No, no, no, no, no.  
Frank’s pace began to pick up more, his movements getting sloppier. “Oh, I’m getting there, I’m...getting…there!”  
Your eyelids began to flutter along with the heat in your core. The tickling pleasure the ran from your centre and across your body growing stronger with each of his thrusts. Soon the only sounds you could make were squeaks and groans, half-formed words that didn’t make sense as they made it past your lips.  
Frank leaned forward again, sliding a hand beneath your dress and grabbing your left breast. He pinched at the nipple, forcing you to tighten around his cock. “Oh yeah, you’re close to, baby, I can tell. I can feel it. Come on, you wanna come together? You wanna come on my fat cock?”  
“Nn-nn-no,” you mumbled. But his other hand slid around your thigh until his fingers were on your sensitive button. He rubbed at it with three fingers, furiously going up and down, back and forth, all the while thrusting as deeply into you as he could. You weren’t sure how big he was, but the girth of him alone was making your body burn with a hated desire.  
Frank began to suck at your neck, surely leaving large hickies in his wake. Finally, when he bit down hard on your shoulder you were overcome, your walls gripping at his dick in a disorganized rhythm as you screamed nonsensical sounds to the darkness around you. His hand over your breast held on tight, hurting you and adding to your cries.  
“Haha,” Frank cried, “there it is! That’s what I fucking wanted. Now you can go back to all your friends, dripping with my cum, and tell them how good it was for you after I killed them. Tell them all about how good I fucked you, baby, while covered in their blood!”  
While your body felt oversensitive, you were able to register his words. “No, wait, please...don’t....not inside, you can’t do it inside, just please, don’t--”  
But your twitching walls and begging were plenty to push Frank over his own edge. His dick twitched as he gave one final push into you, his hot seed filling you as a scream died in your throat, your mouth open. Frank was still pressed against you, hips rolling against yours as he groaned against the back of your neck.  
“I told you,” he whispered in your ear, “you’re gonna go back to your friends dripping with my cum.” He took a deep breath before standing with a satisfied sigh. He slipped out of you easily, and with it you felt his seed begin to drip down your thigh. There was no fight left in you to kick at him, and you let yourself dangle on the window, unsure of what would happen now. Would the entity release you? Would Frank put you on the nearest hook?  
The sound of a zipper caught your attention, and once Frank had straightened his clothes and put his mask back on he lifted the skirt of your dress higher again. “Mmf, that is a damn good sight. Gonna keep it in mind for the spank bank; don’t know when we’ll be in a trial together again.” One finger caught the seed that had dripped down to nearly your knee, dragging it back up before pushing into you. He then grabbed the panties that still dangled from your one ankle and looped them around your other, gingerly pulling them back into place. “Don’t want that going anywhere, now do we?”


End file.
